


A proper Goodbye

by Jassanja



Category: Apocalyptica
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-15
Updated: 2010-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-12 16:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jassanja/pseuds/Jassanja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guys learn that their slash mailling list is closing down</p>
            </blockquote>





	A proper Goodbye

"Are they mad? They are going to kill us all!"

Eicca put a calming hand to Perttu's shoulder. "Nobody is going to kill anyone. They are just cleaning out their playground"

Beside them Antero just rolled his eyes behind his glasses. "Oh cut the bull, Eino, and tell the kid how it is. Those ladies and gents have found newer and shinier toys to play with and don't give a fuck about us anymore."

With every cold word from their coolest bandmate Perttu's sobs grew louder and louder again.

Eicca glared at Antero while Paavo looked downright happy about the news.

"See it as a good thing, klutz-boy! They won't intrude on us anymore or spread our secrets. We finally get some privacy again"

"Can we stop behaving like we are some stupid blondes on a badly written soap opera and drop the drama?" Max asked from where he was sitting on the windowsill.

Mikko handed him another beer. "Or like we are a bunch of toys in a Pixar movie!" he agreed. "Cleaning out the playground? That's the metaphor you want to go with? Really?"

"But they don't love us anymore!" Perttu wailed.

Eicca grabbed his shoulder and started to shake him hard enough to make Perttu's teeth clatter.

"It's not the end of the world!" he said, trying to get the message into Perttu's thick skull

"But who's going to play with me in the future?" Perttu asked

Seductively Eicca lifted an eyebrow. "I will, kulta!"

The low rumble of Eicca's voice sent a pleasant shiver down Perttu's spine.

"You're still going to fuck me?" Perttu asked, his breath hitching slightly

Eicca grinned, and nodded

"and you still love me?" he asked

"Always, Pera, always!"


End file.
